gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages 2012
So when's this game going into effect? :/ Ethanthegamer 22:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Nero's not gonna be on this game or did I accidently not publish my editing? :/ Ethanthegamer 22:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Capcom Vs SNK 2 was indeed an amazing fighting game. I love to see a third one someday. User: Tiamat583 Hopefully, I want a possible Capcom vs. SNK 3 to be in effect someday... Ono said it himself once that he was interested in making a sequel, but honestly, for me, I don't wanna have interest seeing the installment with Street Fighter IV-styled graphics and art! It would be a little too weird since it looks like the facial expressions are comming off the characters on such a horrid note, and some character models look real screwed up (like for instance, what the hell happened to Chun Li's sexy legs? They look like heavy machine guns not tested out, yet!). I'd cry to see that happen to the SNK characters, but this is all my opinion... Anyway, I'm adding more characters to both the SNK and Capcom teams quick as possible since ETG has his hands full... "I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass... And I'm all out of bubblegum!" 19:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian @Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Im sorry to tell you this, but I actually enjoyed SFIV, its not as powerful as the previous entries in the series, but it was decent and I thought it wasnt as bad as everyone thinks. And Street fighter IS supposed to look like a cartoon-ish style like SFIV is now and for Ono, I dont think theres a way it can be changed easily, now I think that cel-shaded graphics are the lowest received types of graphics in games now(expectations can be so random sometimes, sigh.). On a side note, KOF Max impact 2 had brilliant 3d character designs in that game without the cartoonish SFIV feel. The reason 3d models were used because right now at this time, 2d fighters will take LONG to make. but I still like to see more 2.5d fighters someday, but that doesnt mean I will stop enjoying 2d fighters. But my fav SF will always be 3rd Strike. -Tiamat583 Okay, I HAVE had it up to here with randomized editing! While you guys might not have the tendency to help it, I suggest you at least quit it or I will redo those articles that have been fucked with... By the way, Tiamat583, I do agree that SFIV is enjoyable and it's the least powerful in the main series, but my point about the 3D graphics were ACTUALLY the character models: for the most part, they looked too inky for my style and have some of the most aggravating and clustered-up renders, even by looking at Chun-Li (I know her thighs are supposed to be bulky because of the majority of her moveset based on kicking, but DAMN!!) Overall, it is my opinion so I really won't complain as much. I most seriously hope a successor to Capcom vs. SNK 2 will be made, as long as it is done the way the fans want (maybe not because Ono may take his own precious time, but we'll still be stuck with those ugly models of his!)... Sayonara! "Can a nigga borrow a french fry?!" 01:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Well then, I see... Even if you don't use your account often, at least make sure you know your log-in... I'll get constant headaches :/ But I already knew you weren't used to it to begin with, since you ARE busy with that YouTube account of yours. Another hardcore fighting gamer, I suppose? "Can a nigga borrow a french fry?!" 03:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian